Avoid the Crossfire
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: After the plans to drug Nick St. Claire drastically fail, actions are taken that could tear Archie and Veronica apart. Takes place during and after 2x19, slightly AU pre-season 3 Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault, Drug use, violence, and abuse. Rated T for now
1. You Can'r Roofie the Roofie King

**AN: This is my first Riverdale Fanfic. Though this is HEAVY Varchie. All current cannon ships are here in varying quantities. I'm am not very good at spelling and grammar haven't been since grade school. Let me know if I should continue.**

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Ronnie. He said grabbing the glass that was closest to her instead of the one she tried to hand him. "Even with your bumpkin good boy on the line I knew you wouldn't give in that easily, but I will get what I want. One way or another. I was going to treat you like a queen tonight but you had to try to out roofie me." He laughs and She looks at him with daggers. She had underestimated Nick St. Claire so did I. "Put up much of a fight or scream and my boys will break his knees. The way your father's men broke my legs. They're only a text away." He leaned over and kissed her. She was terrified a stark contrast to her confident flirty demeanor before. "Now I'll give you a choice, you can drink that glass you poured for me or you can do some JJ with me and this doesn't have to be a terrible experience for you." She looked like she was about to cry. I kicked the desk again hoping my chair would fall back. Veronica was in over her head and no one but she, Nick, and I knew it. I doubt anyone would know where she was. He handed her a tube of Jingle Jangle and she reluctantly takes it. "I have some stronger stuff if you want. I know you used to love coke back in New York. You were much funner to be around then. I never would have thought you'd settle for the 'boy next door' type"

"You weren't as much of an ass back then." She quips. I wince as he slaps her and I kick the desk again. The screen flickers out but I'm back in the same position. I see his men come up to me I try to curse at the but they only move the desk further out of my reach and pat my cheek before punching me in the gut and face a few times. They make sure the video feed was fixed before going to the back room. There wasn't a time stamp but I'm guessing it was out for at least ten minutes. She had just tilted another faux pixie stick back wincing down the sugar drug. She was shaking and I couldn't comfort her. Things on the table had moved around but the image was too blurry to see what was added. I wasn't sure how much he's had her take by now. The sound was gone too which I was thankful for as she was crying. He did have a few scratches on him now though. I was going to kill him when I got out of here. I rocked the chair back and forth with all of my strength I feel the wood start to give. He's kissing her and she is trying and failing to shove him off her tiny frame. His hands were wondering up her thigh making me see red. I was running out of time.

Finally something breaks on the wooden chair loosing my ties enough for me to slip out after clubbing the two goons. I find my phone and start running. I tried to make a few calls along the way, the Lodges weren't taking my calls, so I turned to someone I knew I could count on, even if we weren't on the best of terms lately. "Hey man, it's really not a good time." He said he sounded angry but not at me; I would be really concerned if Ronnie wasn't locked in a room with a rapist. "In fact if you can keep an eye on Betty's house that would be great as my dad just pulled me out of there...Hey I gotta go." he disconnects the line. He had his own girl to protect probably from her creepy 'brother'; I couldn't worry about Bughead right now. I had to focus on getting there as fast as I could. Ignoring the pain in my leg from where I pulled something when breaking the chair. I was mad at Hiram and didn't understand why he wasn't taking my calls. I get to the hotel and take the stairs three at a time. I slam into the door, I manage to bust in the door after the second try. I am hit in the face almost imminently but being more althleic, I get to upper hand quickly and manage to knock him out enough to check on Veronica.

She doesn't look good there was a bruise forming under her left eye, her dress was trying to fall off and pushed up to her hips. He had moved her to the bed but he was dressed but could have easily pulled up his pants when I was trying to force my way in. Her nose was bleeding and eyes unfocused. I hear Nick stir and start to beat him again. I wasn't going to stop but until I felt a small shaking hand pulled on my shoulder. "Archie..." I turn and hug her before she falls in my arms. I could feel heat radiating off of her and her heart beating as fast as mine and I just ran three miles. I didn't know what all he had her take but there was a credit card and at least five empty tubes, maybe more with two shot glasses. It was a scene straight out of a PSA.. She needed me otherwise I probably wouldn't have stopped. I pick her up and take her outside I needed to be away from Nick or I might actually murder him. I then call an ambulance. Normally I would drive her myself but I didn't have the truck and I certainly couldn't run holding her without hurting her more.

. "Archiekins." she panted rubbing trembling hand along one of my cuts. I'm holding her in my lap outside the building. Security had already been called to Nicks room. Her weight was the only thing keeping me from pummeling him more.I would ask her if she was alright but I knew she was wasn't. She was drenched in sweat as well, and wasn't talking much. She was breathing rough almost a wheeze. I want to ask her how far he went but she could barely breath much less explain what happened in the 20 minutes it took me to run to her. In our wait I re-zip her dress so she isn't as exposed. She was weakly rubbing the back of my neck her face burried into my shoulder my body the only thing holding her up. Her tears are mixing with my sweat drenched shirt. Normally she complains when I'm all sweaty and the last thing she wants is to cuddle now she whimpers if I move afraid I'm goint to put her down. It was like her body was a phone buzzing. I knew she was having a bad reaction to the drugs or at least the amount in her system. I didn't understand it but knew she was in a bad state. I don't know what she was thinking making such a deal with that monster but now wasn't the time to ask. I knew the answer anyway, it was was love.

My phone goes off making her hold me tighter as I pull it out of my pocket. "Hey man sorry it's been a crazy night. What's going on."

"Ronnie and I are about to head to the hospital she's probably going to have to get her stomach pumpped. Is Betty and her mom okay?" I ask strocking Veronica's back trying to keep her awake. When she starts to cough I reposition her so if she throws up the won't asperate it. and sure enough she starts covering herself and I unable to lean out enough to prevent it. I just let her continue not caring the more she got out the less in her system the better.

"Yes, What happened?" Jug asked after hearing her wretch.

"Fucking Nick St. Claire. I'll give you the details when I get them, but she's in pretty rough shape. Gotta go, the ambulance is here."

"We'll meet you up there. Veronica's on her way to the hospital." I assume he tells Betty as he hangs up. There were two ambulances one for Nick and one for Veronica someone must have notified them there was foul play involved and shouldn't be brought in together. She whimpered at the loss of contact, when I handed her over to the paramedic.

"What did she take and how much." he asked me. Knowing right away she was on drugs and a possible overdose.

"Some Jingle Jangle and cocaine. I wasn't with her so I don't know how much he gave her."

"Do you know her approximate height and weight?"

I knew why they were asking these questions; it didn't make it less annoying when I see her in the state she was. I wanted to know what was going on with her. "5'2, 110lbs."

"We understand she was locked in a room with the other guy who had is face beat in. Was that your doing." I could only nod. I didn't feel guilty. I would have killed him if she didn't need me.

"He did this to her. Is she going to be alright." I ask as they are setting up and IV to try to give her something to get her heart-rate down. It seemed to be their biggest concern. They discuss her thin veins from dehydration but finally get one in her hand. They finally got a hold of her useless parents and they'd meet us too. I was angry with them, I knew Ronnie would have went to them first, all the loyalty bull shit was one sided. They didn't care if I was killed by a teen psychopath and she got hurt because of it.

"Most likely she'll pull through. Do you know if she was raped?" It was the question I was both dreading and couldn't answer. I just give my head a small shake. I didn't know what to say as I know the events of today was murky. All I know is she was locked in that hotel room with him for over an hour. I was held for ransom of some sort and she got suckered in to spending the night with him planning to drug him. I didn't want to get her family in more trouble, I didn't need them as enemies not with my dad on the opposing side, besides Hiram is probably going to kill me anyway. I decided it was best not to tell them the details.

Ronnie never looked so unlike herself as she did on that gurney she stunk of sick and sweat, her make up ruined, her hair unkept. The lights from the van shined on her showing all the bruises were he grabbed her that the shadows hid. They had removed her dress as it was covered in her vomit and to cool her off. I'm pretty sure Hiram would hire a hit on everyone of the St. Claires once he sees her. She start to cough again, they roll her on her side holding a pink pail to catch all. "There you go Miss. Lodge. We're almost there. You parents are waiting and you have this gentleman next to you." She looks at me and fails to smile. Her eyes say she's happy I'm with her though.

* * *

Five years can change a lot. Five years ago I was siting at a dinner table with Nicky his little brother Randy and our parents. The grownups excused us early to the kids room probably so they could discuss shady business stuff, I was so innocent and naive then I just assumed it was boreing grown up stuff. Randy fell asleep watching the movie and Nicky held my hand. It was the first time I felt the butterflies in my belly. Then he leaned in and gave me my first kiss blush creeps on our cheeks, and we don't discuss it until weeks later. My parents seemed happier; my mom seemed happier. Maybe I didn't see the cracks that were forming or how submissive my mother was to him. I didn't see them like I did now as boss and his secretary that share a daughter.

I've known Nick for a long time, longer than any of my other friends. We were the ring barer and flower girl at my Tia's wedding. I was five he was six. Everyone said how cute we were together. I'm pretty sure our parents joked about a future buisness merger when we got married. He was my best friend. At some point, we began to rebel going clubbing(his young uncle would let us in) trying designer drugs, making out, buzzed out of our mind. He was my first and though we both were high at the time, it wasn't bad, just wasn't special. He was my first everything except true love. I thought I loved him but with Archie things felt more real. It's why I hate when people think we're just physical; I had only had just physical sexual relationships from before. They were filled with quickies in closets, midnight booty calls, and empty, not to mention the drugs and vodka. There was no loyalty I had a few boys and girls I'd hook up with and he had girls lined up around the block.

I look at him now and search for the boy I held hands with at the wedding. The boy I went ice skating with at Christmas time, that boy was gone. I wonder what happened in the eight months I've lived in Riverdale. Did I change that much or did he? I never would have thought Nicky had such a monster living in him. Now that I was caught, I had to think of another plan. I didn't have a plan B; drugging him was my plan. Now stalling was my only hope so I took the jingle jangle over drinking the spiked drink as it would kill off any control I still had. Granted I didn't have much more control on drugs, much less the amount he made me take. If I knew it would be that much I would have had the glass.

Now I'm clinging to my amazing rescuer, my Archiekins. Even with his face cut up he was too perfect. He is all I smell though my nostrials were still buring. Normally I hated his sweaty man smell but this time it was so rawly him verses Nick's expensive cologne; I feel my heart pumping too quickly next to his. My skin is burning. Maybe my tollerance was down from the last time I did drugs. Maybe it was the cocaine mixed with the jingle-jangle; maybe it was a super strong stran. I'm afraid if I let him go as if I did my body would go into full compulsions. I stroke his hair at the nape of his neck as he holds me trying to will myself calm. I know once the drugs are out of my system, I would have to deal with what happened, but for now I focus on breathing. I hear his phone ring but his shift makes everything start spinning. I was going to be sick.

I don't remember the ride to the hospital at all or what happened as soon as we got there. My first thing I remember is seeing my parents and Fred Andrew's arguing outside my room. My mom seems to be trying to calm my dad down and there is gesturing to Archie. I see Archie sitting next to my bed. His face is still banged up but cleaned and a few bandages. "Archiekins." I try to smile at him; my throat was burning and speaking was harder than I thought. If he was here I was at least safe; I've always felt safe with Archie. Safer than with the family body guards as I always questioned their motives after he got out of prison. Archie also wasn't covered in my sick anymore someone brought him some clean clothes. I suddenly felt embarrassed in just the hospital gown; I probably looked terrible. He runs his hand through my hair with a smile. I knew he had questions and concerns but didn't bombard me with them. My parents would though. My mom would actually worry smothering me and my dad would be out for blood, if he didn't yell at me for trying to take care of the ransom myself and doing drugs again. Though this is the only time they've landed me in the hospital, It isn't the first time I was caught. That goes to the time I came home smelling of weed and high as a kite. They gave me a big lecture about how they make the family look bad and how I could get hurt, to knock it off. Fall back in line. I heard it a lot in those wild years and recently when I would challenge them. I wish we were more suburban, I would gladly trade my wardrobe in for a normal family, that if my boyfriend breaks up with me I don't have to worry about my dad putting a hit on him.

"Jug and Betty send their love but needed to head back; Things went down at the Coopers too everyone's fine except maybe Chic, Betty made him leave town." At least one creep left town tonight. "I think they're going to make me go home soon." I didn't want him to go but wasn't in a position to try to argue or fight my parents. Judging by their faces, Mr. Andrews is trying to get them to let Archie stay. My father is furious and my mom has that pitiful look she gets when she wants to disagree with him but isn't brave enough to question him. As I got deeper into the families secrets, I saw that look more and more. I regret not telling Betty and my friends about the prison and all the secrets. I guess I had more 'daddy issues' then I wanted to admit, people have been saying I had them from the day I started school. I hated being that stereotype but still longed for his approval and affection I looked up to him for so long. So when he came home and was able to defend himself. I think I had to convince myself that my dad wasn't evil, I wanted my daddy back. But I was wrong, my dad wasn't a good man. He played me and I let Archie get caught up in the family business as well. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

"Archie, what all happened after we left." I hope he understood as I don't think I could repeat myself.

"You were awake off and on throughout. I know you probably don't remember much, given what all was in your system. They ended up busting a few vains trying to get an IV started that's why your arm looks such a mess. You started seizing, and they took you to the back room. You're out of the woods now, your vitals are still a very elevated but they're out of the danger zone. We've only been in a room for maybe an hour. Thankfully you woke up on my turn which, your folks didn't want me to get, well your dad. I think he blames me for this whole thing." I manage to shake my head to tell him I didn't blame him.

My mom then comes in and smiles at me before patting Archie on the back. "You can come back tomorrow between 2 and 5. Hiram won't be around then." she whispers giving him a hug. He leans down and kisses my forehead before leaving with his dad; I desperately wanted to follow him.

My mom sits next to me and I expect a lecture but nothing comes out. She just strokes my hair humming the same tune from when I was so small. I remember being scared to sleep in my bed. Daddy was away for the week; she let me crawl into bed with her carrying my silk rabbit. She hummed this tune to me, cuddling and stroking my braids. It was probably the best memories I had with my mother that didn't involve shopping and gifts. I did that every night until my father put an end to it when he got back but during that week I got closer to my mom. From then until I was around twelve every-time my dad was gone I'll crawl into bed with her. She'd sing to me when I was little and we'd watch movies as I got older. It was our own little thing. "Shhh...mija, rest up. He doesn't need to know you woke up, you are going to be alright."

"Time?" I ask. It still hurts to speak.

"A little passed 4am. Go to sleep little one." I shut my eyes and try to turn off my brain. I'm not sleepy but I'm tired. I don't want to talk to my father. My mom actually seems scared. I know there are several wars that are about to start one that has been brewing for months, and I'm ready to jump ship. The other is with Nick's family. They never would involve the police; I know that now, It will end in bloodshed, and I can only hope its only Nick's. Though at this point I wouldn't put passed my father to take their younger son who isn't a fuck up; He's only eleven.


	2. Frayed Loyalties

"Archie." My dad starts. His voice laced with concern and disappointment.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Veronica dad. Especially not after last night."

"You could've been killed. Then who would have rescued her. She wouldn't have made it through the night if she didn't get medical assistance when she did, not with all the crap he had her take. Please at least stop spending so much time with her family. Things are going to get bad and I don't want you in the crossfire again. Her dad clearly doesn't care if you're collateral damage."

"She had a seizure dad." I just remember her eye's start twitching with her whole body and becoming even more unresponsive. I think I am going to have nightmares about it. I just felt so useless from the moment the ambulance arrived. I couldn't comfort her and she was so sick. I hated seeing her like that and though I know she'll be out of the hospital in a few day's, I don't know what all the ordeal has done to her. Because even completely out of it, I could tell it shook her up, and will never be the same. Who would be after being forced to take a near lethal amount of drugs before being assalted?

"She had an overdose and I know it had to be scary for you both, but at least you are okay and she will be okay. Come on son, go get a shower and we can pick up some flowers for her tomorrow" He was right I did stink to high heaven even with fresh clothes. I don't think I'm going to make it to school tomorrow or any of us. I plug in my phone and have a few texts from Jughead and Betty asking about Ronnie. And one from Hiram 'I won't be needing your assistance anymore. Don't get in my way and Don't do anything else stupid.' I knew what he meant and I wouldn't unless push came to shove. Veronica and the black hood were my concerns. It was the start of something though; there was a reason Hermione didn't want me to come around when Hiram was there.

B: You're home. Is V doing any better.

A: They made me go home, and I really needed a shower. She woke up and her vitals are better but not great. She still not talking. Are you okay?

B: I think my dad might be the black hood. I'm going to talk to Cheryl about it tomorrow or later today. What about you, Are you okay?

A: Not really. I'm worried about Ronnie, her dad doesn't' want me around, and my dad wants me to distance myself because of everything.

B: That sucks.

A: Yeah, Thankfully her mom doesn't mind and told me when her dad was going to be for sure out 2-5.

B: You better get some sleep before sun comes up then. Keep me posted

A: You too Betts and be careful. If the Black Hood is your father things could get messy.

I set an alarm for noon and put my phone away. I start to think of Veronica's favorite flowers. I can't order her cupcakes she likes so much as the delivery cost from New York is more than I make in a month working with my dad. I didn't sleep very well of course; I kept thinking if I was any later. If I wasn't as fit as I was, what would have happened. I keep thinking about how scared she was and his hands on her. I think about the black hood lurking about and the possibility he has lived next door. I think about the debate later this week and how the Lodges are going to try to smear my father. I think about Ronnie laying in that hospital bed reliving what happened to her in that hotel room. All I want to do is hold her and protect her like I should have done in the first place. Soon enough exhaustion takes over and I have a fitful sleep.

I decided on a multi colored bouquet as they looked the healthiest with a pink vase that was a little too pricey for my budget and the best chocolates I could afford. When I got to her room Andre was standing outside with another man I've seen around but never really met. They examined the gifts before nodding. I found it weird. When they gave them back, the other man gave me a nod with a small smile. Andre looked conflicted but thanfully let me in. Veronica smiles brightly at me and Hermonie left to give us some time alone. "Hey handsome." She smiles. The bruise on her face had darkened but her voice was a lot more clearer. Her eyes weren't glaced over anymore, and the the color had returned to her cheeks. I lean over and peck her on the lips.

"How you feeling." I ask taking the chair at her bedside. Her face falters.

"Honestly, I'm terrified of what my father is planning to do not just to Nick but his family and well you. They're going to let me go home later today or tomorrow morning. I never got to properly thank you for saving me. " I lean in and kiss her again, she kisses me back hungerly but I broke it off after all her mother was still near by and she was in a hospital bed; this wasn't the time to get carried away which we tended to do, a lot. We didn't talk much more she just held my hand. It wasn't until she started to cry that I sat on the bed and held her. We didn't talk about it. I didn't want to bombard her with questions; I know she was getting that enough from her parents and doctors.

But there was one thing I needed to know so I wouldn't go crazy, "Ronnie, Did he?"

"No, thank god, but he got close. If you had shown up just minutes later he would have." she grips my arm tighter and continues to cry even harder into my shoulder. I should have killed him. "Baby." I say and just stroke her hair that felt much cleaner than last night, so she must have gotten a shower too. I don't know how long I held her but after awhile her sobs turned to sniffles and finally stopped all together. She was still being ultra cuddly. I look up to see her mom give me a small nervous smile, before walking out of eye shot. "Don't worry she likes you more than my dad does right now. Actually she likes you more than she did before. Even going against Daddy's wishes to let you see me; Which doesn't happen often." though her tone was joking, I could tell she was actually worried about it. A few days ago I never would have thought Hiram Lodge was the kind of man who'll threaten his own family but just looking at Ronnie and her mom's body language, I could tell they were at least a little scared of him. There was probably a reason she was so quick to jump into an affair with my father, other than dating in high school and their spouses being away.

We were quiet for a while and I look to see that she had fallen asleep already drooling on my shoulder a little. She denies it but Ronnie is very much a drooler when she sleeps. I find it adorable especially when she falls asleep on my chest leaving a wet patch. I just slowly pry her from my arms and lay her down. She murmurs complaints a bit before going back to sleep. "Thank you for always being so good to her." Hermione said. I hadn't notice her come in. "You're a good man Archie, but you need to leave." I nod and press my lips to Veronica's head before leaving.

* * *

 _"See, what you do to me Ronnie." He guides my hand and presses it firmly to his tenting trousers. I try to resist but his grip is strong and I'm too far gone to be coordinated enough to yank it away. "And you're going to do something about it." Bruising kissing followed as one hand is shoved up my dress and the other guides the zipper down. I'm shaking not just from the drugs. This was it; I couldn't stall anymore. I was going to be raped by an old family friend, no one was coming. I feel his slimy fingers hook in the band of my panties. Bang._

Another nightmare jerks me awake with the lingering feel of his hands gripping my hips, leaving finger sized brusies. I look around to see my father sitting by my side. He just put down a coffee cup on the table. I don't know how I feel. He looks like the loving Daddy I have always known but something was different; I saw him differently. I see Archie's flowers and another small vase of about six yellow roses, even without reading the card I knew who they're from. Yellow is for friendship after all. "How are you feeling Mija? . I brought you one of your favorite books." He said sitting the first Pretty Little Liers book on the rolling table. "I see your friends have sent you some flowers." I smile and he handed me the cards that went to them. Sure enough the yellow roses were from Betty (Jughead and Alice also sign their names) and I managed to gush like I saw Archie's card for the first time.

"Daddy, when can I see Archie?" I asked trying to put on my best poker face. I wanted to hear it from him. I wanted to know why he'd turned on him.

"Archie's a nice guy and all but I think we as a family need to focus on getting you better and the election, Archie's not part of that plan. Not with him taking his father's side in this election." Lies and more lies. I wonder if he ever has told me the truth. Did he really have nothing to do with Papa Poutine's death, I'm not sure if anything he's told me has any truth too it.

"You can't blame him for that Daddy. It's his dad. "

"There is no room for frayed loyalties in this family Veronica, that includes you as well." I wanted to scream at him I wanted to throw a full blown tantrum, like I did when I was little. I was so angry with him when he said this. Frayed loyalties. Archie nearly destroyed a life long friendship for him, yet when he was in trouble nothing, not a damn thing, and then the thinnly veiled threat towards me. "Archie's just a boy. There will be more"

" But Daddy, I love him."

"You're sixteen, mija. Besides he was never good enough for you" I don't argue more especially if he's going to be that damn condocending; It would just make things worse. He was right I was only sixteen and if he wanted I could be shipped off to a bording school in Europe the moment I get out of here, in the name of my 'safty'. "Have you eaten anything today. You want me to have someone go pick somethng up at Pop's?"

"I'm not hungry." I say and roll over to face the other way. I fight my eyes tearing up and try to sleep some more so I'll have an excuse to ingnore my father. I can't believe I once thought he was a decent man. That I could keep him honest and my mother out of trouble, but even with me being in

"Okay, get some sleep then. They're releasing you in the morning. Things are going to be different until everything settles." I bite my lip. What did he mean different. I hear the door open and close before I roll over. I see him talking to the body gurads outside. They both nod. before blocking the door again.

I try to find my phone but see that they never brought it up The hospital phone was also missing. I feel the isolation start settling in. I was feeling well enough to sneak out but the gurads outside my door and being on the fifth floor, It wasn't an option. I didn't want to sleep everytime I close my eyes I'm back at the Five Seasons with his hands on me and Archie tied to a chair in some warehouse. I could sleep it he was here. It's not that I fear for my safty, I mean I have two bulky body gurads watching everyone who comes in the door. Checking the nurses badges and everything. It not like Nick can come after me. It's I feel alone, deserted, and haunted by what happened. I'm embarassed that I thought I could do everything myself that I didn't enlist help from someone other than my parents, but everyone was going with their own issues. Betty had Chic and her mother to worry about. Jughead was helping her and trying to save what remained of the southside. Cheryl had her mother and uncle trying to kill her Nana and send her away. Josie and I were still at odds. I didn't want to burden them and explain why I couldn't go to the cops, amit to everyone they were right about Daddy.

I was so lost in my mind that I jump a near foot when the door opens. My mom came in sat down next to me with a small travel pillow and a blanket. "Mija, are you alright." her voiced laced with concern and guilt. I shake my head and she sits next to me and holds me as I cry. After a few minutes, "Do you want to call Archie?" I smile as she hands me her phone. "I'm going down to the vending machine. Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"Sure thanks mom." She nods as she leaves the room. The gurads peak in and I go back to pretending to read the paper back book my dad left. Before dialing Archie's number.

"Mrs. Lodge? Is Veronica alright." His voice is paniced and I honestly I'm a little flattered.

"I'm fine, Archiekins. My mom's letting me use hers since my dad is trying to cut you out of my life. I might not have my phone for awhile or be aloud to go anywhere without body gurads.

" I know, Betty said when she came by they made her leave saying you weren't allowed visitors. Then looked over her flowers like they did mine, like they were laced with exploses or poison."

"That's more understandable since he's just making sure with our enemies are coming out of the woodwork with this election and whatever he's planning to do with the St. Claires, but I don't see how cutting out my friends will help me any. If anything it'll make me rebel more. I just hope they don't set guards outside my bedroom door when I get to go home, but I have a feeling that's exactly what's going to happen. Or worse he sends me to one of our many safe houses, not the Lodge Lodge. I don't know how many we have but we did go to a vaction in one in France. I only suspect it's a safe house because of my parents acting weird and us haveing more sercurity then usual. I was only seven at the time." My mind wonders off again to that 'vacation' back then. I remember us spending a weekend at this large cabin where my dad paid someone to play all my favorite movies in the built in theater and bought me serveral dresses to play dress up with my mom and my nanny. When the weekend was over we went back to New York and I quickly forgot about how weird everything actually was. How we didn't leave the cabin at all and how my dad didn't stay with us. The way my mom was on edge though she was trying to hide it. Looking back everything seemed off.

My nanny following us on vacation wasn't weird however, I often wondered if she found another family to serve that paid her as well after she was let go when I turned ten. She never lived with us but would watch me when mom was working with my dad three days a week and when they were out where a child would be inopropreate. She was probably the most normal thing about my childhood. We'd play barbies and tea party. She'd braid my hair and tell me stories about princesses and hansome princes. I loved Latasha; She made me feel safe when my parents were out doing stuff for the buisness.

"They can't do that. What about school." Archie's voice jolts me back to the present, and I can't help but smile at his slowness sometimes. Of course he can do that I'm still a minor.

"At best I'll be driven to and from by Andre. Though after the election I wouldn't rule out a European boarding school. He is furious with the both of us and mom is too far under his thumb to wiggle loose, even though she is being more defiant than ever. I don't know how far she's willing to go before my dad takes her phone away too." I make a joke till I realize how likely it was to happen if she were to get caught or at the very least make is so any calls to my friends won't go through. "I love you Archie but I need to get off the phone before I get my mom caught by the guards." I hang up. Archie isn't the only one with Fraying loyalties. Mom was starting to fray too.


	3. The Princess and the Dragon

=Jughead=

I knew Hiram was bad news. I knew Archie was getting in too deep. Up until the musical I thought Veronica was a very willingly involved and slowly morphing into her parents. I was still seething at everything Hiram took from the southside. Betty gave me some perspective, "Juggie, can you control Tall Boy or Sweet Pea?" I shake my head already seeing her point. "Do you try? Now imagine if you're own father was doing things like that. V is trying to control her parents and keep them at least honest but there is only so much she can do and he's probably lying to her too. Besides she's not the only one with Daddy issues Jug." I knew she was meaning me. "Yours is just far more innocent."

Maybe everyone has been too hard on her, and though I can't believe she's 100% innocent in her parents monopoly she's certainly nowhere near as guilty as everyone believed. When I finally called Archie back, It was already one. Alice and Betty were still shooken up and I was going to stay with them until Hal came back. He sounded so flustered, almost panicked, then I heard someone getting sick I assumed it was Veronica, and wondered how much she drank. She was far from a light weight when it came to alcohol given how petite she is; she's been drinking wine since she was 11 after all. I didn't understand just what he meant until Betty reminded me who Nick St. Claire was I realized why Archie sounded like he was going to murder someone. We got there right after Fred. My friend looked terrible; he had been ugly crying. His face was banged up and his hand was wrapped. He didn't say much anything just that he should have been able to protect her. The only other time I've seen him this anxious was when Fred was shot.

"Do you know if she'll be okay?" Betty asked rubbing his back Hiram and Fred were talking in hushed tones but very heatedly.

"The paramedic said she'd probably pull through, but if they can't get her vitals under control she could have another seizure or a fatal heart attack. Of course, Nick will be fine. I wish I would have stomped his head in. I would have if Ronnie didn't stop me. Now she's back there struggling to hold on and he just has a broken jaw. They only would let one of us go and though I wanted to be there for her. Hermione was a mess and I didn't want to make her dad more mad. It only made since for it to be her mother."

The confident, all put together elegant Veronica Lodge, was no where to be found on the girl they brought out. Betty gasped seeing her pale and bruised and I wanted to give St. Claire another beating. Archie seemed relieved that they managed to get her heart rate and blood pressure down enough she wasn't going to have further problems. We leave after they move her to a room.

Judging by what I heard, he didn't drug her like he did Cheryl but had her take a shit ton of drugs and vodka before attacking her; It was enough to nearly kill her. I don't know how she ended up in that hotel room alone with him but I knew now wasn't the time to ask Archie. Hiram was acting odd. He was very cold and angry toward him and no he knew he wasn't the one that hurt Veronica; he didn't seem concerned about his daughter at all. Her mom on the other hand was still a crying mess and what little Spanish I knew was just repeating things to 'my baby' and prayers. This how I expected both her parents to react; though her dad a little toned down. They weren't like Mrs. Blossom they gave a shit about their only kid. Both both the St. Claries and the Lodges were mobsters. Archie says they won't be pressing charges but will probably plant a bomb under their car or something to that nature. Nick's parents can't pay off millionaires after all. The St. Claires must know some dirty laundry for them not to be pressing charges.

When Betty and I returned the next afternoon with the flowers, they wouldn't let us see her so we decided to do what we did best...meddle. With some sleuthing Betty got pictures of Veronica's complete report. and I managed to find the . Luckily his room was right out side the ice maker/ coffee machine and what not. There is heated discussions going on so I start my recorder and listen.

"Nick you really fucked up this time. You attacked the Lodge girl and the capo still lived. If you weren't such a cocky, amature, prick, you could have killed the capo, had your way with the girl and then hold her for ransom, the Lodges would definally paid for their only heir. If she died from the overdose we could have staged it so it'll look like she partied too hard; We all know how much of a party girl Veronica used to be. Hell if you wanted you could have kept her as a pet if it meant we'd not have to keep cleaning up after you useless ass. But because you're such a fuck up we are now preparing for the revenge and in a cold war with them. We're trying to figure out if we should move first or not. This mess can't be cleaned up like the other girls you assaulted. We can't threaten them or pay them off and if your brother gets hurt because of it I will hand you over myself." I was disgusted that his father wasn't angry because he rasied a piece of shit but because Nick didn't do a good enough job. If he had killed Archie we would have lost them both last night and might not know to who. We almost lost Veronica as it was. She wouldn't have made it out of that hotel room if Archie hadn't broken free. It's scary how close I got to loosing best friend. All roads lead back to Hiram and now Archie was 100 percent with me.

I decided I had better move on before I get caught or a more reconizeable Betty comes looking for me so I take my coffee to the elevator. I thought that crossed my mind made me feel incredibly guilty, 'Maybe he'll resort his priorities with his family in danger, and the Southside will be let be for awhile.' Of course he could also double down and screw us regardless of the fact that is daughter was nearly raped by a teenage sociopath. We all knew he never gave a shit about Archie. God Hiram was all around evil, at least the serpants have a code, I couldn't for the life of me find a noble motive for any of the stuff he's done except Archie suspects her dad had something to do with crippling Nick the first time. I wouldn't blame the man for planting a bomb under the St. Claires town car, hell I'd do it if I could insure only him and his father would be hurt. Because unlike Hiram Lodge, I cared about collateral damage, especially if it's someone I care about.

=Betty=

It's been four days since V came home, and we have heard nothing. Archie has been turned away from the Primbrook, so have I. Even our gifts were unwelcome. We'd call the building since her phone was dead and we'd be told she was 'resting'. She hadn't been on social media either and she was an instagram and twitter junkie always posting something even if it's nail polish chipping or sharing something the Kardashians posted. She hadn't returned to school and the rumor mill was now at full blast. Archie walked out the other day telling half the foot ball team to 'fuck off' after they suggested she was cheating on him and didn't want to tell him. He couldn't get ahold of her mom either, the call would be denied or it would be off. I wanted to ask my mom what she was like in high school because she had became a whole new person after he came back. Cheryl being the biggest gossip next to Kevin finally figured it out yesterday.

"Cousin. What's really going on Archie and Veronica. Does it have to do with the St. Claries being in the this past weekend." my poker face fails. "I thought so. I won't drill you about it here but lets have a meeting tomorrow with you three at Toni's trailer." She told me she and her Nana moved in with Toni and her grandfather until the emancipation went through. She didn't trust her mother not to send her away again or try to kill the last relieve (Coopers don't count) that cared about her. We had paused our investigation of my father which has been in a stand still as I had no proof and everything else that happened that night. I'm not going to assume he is innocent but there wasn't much I could do since things have been quiet since I turned Chic over. "I would say today but I have to fill her in on who he is and everything that happened. She'll want to help, so do I and I owe it to V after helping get me out of that place." I could tell she was still bothered by her insident with Nick too.

After school, we all made it to the trailer. It was bigger than Jughead's but not by much and with a wheelchair a walker and five teenagers it was a very tight fit. Toni's grandfather went to lay down to give us more room. Toni was sitting on Cheryl's lap, who looked very pleased to be a chair for her new girlfriend. Archie, Jug and I crammed on the old love-seat. with me in the middle. We sat in silence for awhile finally Toni broke the silence "So are we going to bust her out, or find out where this creep lives and skin him alive." By her tone I question if she was serious about skinning Nick alive. I hated the creep too but he didn't hurt Jug just my best friend and cousin, Toni had just found out everything Nick's done, including him drugging her girlfriend with plans to rape her; I don't blame her for being angry. Cheryl lightly stroked her arms trying to calm her, I would think it was cute if the reason why she was angry was Sweet Pea being an idoit not Nick St. Claire and everything that came with him

Archie has been constantly on edge and is sitting fiddling with her locket that was left at the hotel, I knew she only took it off when she showered, slept or when they were fighting, so how it ended up off wasn't by choice. If she was wearing her pearls it was under her blouse. I was with him when I we fixed the broken clasp it was yanked off. It's still unclear what all happened to her in that hotel room and I'm sure his mind is going a hundred times a minute when he thinks about it. Archie said Nick didn't rape her but but that didn't mean she was okay. He blamed himself for the whole thing. He wishes he killed Nick, he's mad that we accepted the black hood was gone and he was worried about his dad running for mayor.

"So the debate is Saturday, if she doesn't show up there we may have to have a jail break." I start. Today was Thursday.

"Who would have thought the only penthouse in Riverdale has become an actual prison, a very luxiuerous prison but a prison none the less." Jughead chimes in. Archie is being very quite and other than Nana (who was watching Bob Ross that was playing in the corner) he was the only one not saying anything.

Finally he chimes in, "There are at least four body guards I ran into when I tried to get in, Andre who we all know. A blond who I've seen around, along with another Latino, and a very big black man who I haven't seen before he seemed really conficted when he turned me away almost like he wanted to let me in anyway. They have at least one in the lobby and one at the servants quarters door, that I used to use..."

"Okay Arch, we don't want to know how you used to sneak in to get your nasty on." Jug cut in and the group let out a rare snicker, even from Archie. It was no secrect they were having sex often as much as they made out in the halls; hell judging by Vee's hair at practice sometimes they might have done it at school. I knew first hand just how sexually active they were, because he always forgets to close his blinds but I shut mine when it happens. Most people didn't want to watch their two best friends fucking. I told Veronica and she remembered more than he did but aparently his abs are very distracting. Of course the laughter didn't last long.

"So this debate will be the first time any of us have seen or heard from her since the hospital. I'm going to be standing by my father. Betty if you get the chance can you talk to her."

"Of course. I was going to be there anyway since my mom and dad were there for the resister and for the Blue and Gold."

"I was going to wait outside since the serphants aren't really welcome at these kind of things."

"Mummy and Claudious will probably be there so I was just going to stay here with Nana."

"I was going to watch Sweet Pea since he's been so reckless since Fangs was arested. He might do something stupid if someone doesn't keep an eye on him."

"What if she doesn't show up to the debate." Cheryl asks.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that but if it does then I'm going to scale the building and get her. The windows don't open much since it's such a high building so I'll have to break them. "

"Spider Archie." Jughead jokes. Trying to keep the mood light and hopeful. We had a plan a crappy plan but a plan.

"Come on, Betty I'll give you a ride." Archie says yanking me up off the sunken couch.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask know he wasn't but wanted to let him know I was here if he wanted to talk. I know he was taking this entire thing harder than he let on. He was there for me when the Black Hood AKA. Dad made me break up with Juggie. When we played him the recording he was near uncalmable. We were all thankful Nick was a cocky bastard. If he was just a little more mature Archie would be dead and who knows where Veronica would be.

"No Betty, I'm not okay. I miss my girlfriend of couse but the worse part is she probably is scared alone an who knows what her dad has been telling her. What if she thinks I don't love her anymore because of whatever he did to her." I never thought about what she was thinking we were doing or what poison could be being whispered in her ears. It's clear he's trying to isolate her though I'm not sure his motives. Knowing Vee it'll just make her hate him.

Then I thought of a plan, "Let's not go home yet Archie. We might be able to talk to one of the guards to get an update to see if she's even going to show up. Or if she's even okay."

"We know she's not though, at the hospital she couldn't stop crying, she was worried about the ramafications of her mom actually letting me talk to her if he found out, physically she's fine sure but... I think shift change is right before ten, so we won't have to wait long he says seeing it's a little after nine, but if it's Andre or the Blonde we should just go home. They won't tell us anything, if fact he'd probably report directly to Hiram.

Now we're sitting outside the primbrook waiting. We see a large black man when I say large the guy was a tank, walking toward the building smoking a cigerate. "Let's go cause if he's going in Andre or the other guy could be getting off."

We run up to him before he reaches eye shot of the lobby. "Can I help you?" His baratone voice was as intemidnating as his size.

"Is Veronica okay." Archie asked his voice cracking a little.

He has a sad sympathic look, "Not here." he says and takes out a receipt and scibbles something down before walking away. I open the recipt when we get back to the truck it was to a place called Waffles Please in Greendale 7am tomorrow.

"Looks like we're going on a date to a waffle house." he says as we walk back to his truck.

I let Jug know that night the plan and he nods and agrees that it is better we don't crowd the man and he'd see me at school. Archie and I both will probably miss first period but we were having this meeting if just to know what we're getting into when we do rescue her. That night had to have changed her and the fall out probably made it worse.

The next morning Archie shows up at my door and we head to Greendale. We show up a little early so we sit and order. The place looked like a it used to be a waffle house or an IHOP that was bought by a private owner. It was cute and charming, but not as charming as Pops. After about five minutes the beast of a man walks in. "The normal, Darwin my dear, the older waitress says with a smile.

"Of course my lady." It was odvious he was here often probably after every shift with the Lodges. I was more shocked at how much of a gentleman he was.

"So you're Betty Cooper and Archibald Andrews, Miss Veronica's best friend and boyfriend. I'm Darwin, though most people call me Dragon." He says his voice is still unsettlingly deep but friendly none the less. I try not to laugh at the fact a man name Dragon is watching over Riverdale's princess who's locked in a theretical tower.

"How do you know who we are." Archie asks nervously. Dragon pulls out a print out. With photos of everyone.

Do not amit

Shoot on site

Randale St. Claire III

Nancy

Nick St. Claire

Trenton St. Claire

Isacc Clark

Report Imediantly

Randale St. Claire IV (He was just a little kid no older than 12)

Betty Cooper, best friend

Archibald Andrews, boyfriend

Jughead Jones

Don't Amit

Cheryl Blossom

Josie McCoy

Kevin Keller

Fred Andrews

Alice Cooper

FP Jones

Sierra McCoy

Everyone was on this list, everyone that might give a damn if Vee disapeared or who might be able to help her. "How's she holding up." I ask. The man seemed very nervous. I knew he wasn't supposed to be talking to us. Who knows what her dad would do if word was to get back to him.

"She's had quite a few panic attacks, the biggest being when Sven carried her back to her room when she tried to sneak out the servants door. The Mrs. and boss has been fighting a lot but mostly behind closed doors. It's seems they don't agree on what he's been doing or how he's going about keeping them safe. I've had to rush to her bedroom a few times as she woke up screaming. After seeing she was fine I sent her mother in since we aren't really aloud get involved. I don't know what happened but it's obvious it has to do with the St. Claires."

"I'd says, Nick tried to rape her and was the reason she had an overdose." I grab Archie's leg feeling him get more angry just by saying it out loud. He starts fiddling with her locket again just to keep calm. "She was stuck in the hotel room with him for over an hour, all because I wanted her dad to like me." He had heavy guilt laced in his voice. I hadn't heard that from him. The root of his guilt wasn't that she got hurt but she got hurt because he was so gulluable to get involved in the Lodges bullshit. I want to tell him that Nick could have easily went after Veronica without them even dating. He was practally chosen to be her husband before her dads arrest. She had told me right after she forgave me for the horrible things I said to her. She was horrified that her parents would rather her be with the scumbag than Archie. That they thought Cheryl was being a drama queen. It's why she told them about what happened after the party. He'd would expect to pick up where they left off when he came to visit and depending on her responce she would have been hurt anyway. I want to tell him all that but this wasn't going to happen right now.

"If I knew I was protecting them from mob stuff I wouldn't had taken the job. I thought it was just the death threats from the mayor position. When I agreed to it, I realized it was that and so much more but of course by then they had all my information and there was still a scared teenager involved. I couldn't back out if I wanted so I just did my job."

"Can we see her." I say hopefully.

"Not without putting myself and my girls at risk. The next most friendly guard is Ferando but he speaks very little English about as much as I do Spainish so we don't talk really. If someone is home there is a least two gurads. If the Mrs. or Boss leave one of us are with them I am usally with Mrs. Lodge but she has only left the house once. She's also been drinking pretty heavily when not fighting with the boss or comforting her daughter."

"Can you at least tell Veronica I love her." Archie says with the defeat back in his voice.

"She loves you too kid. She's been fighting with her father too when she was feeling up to it as she's been sleeping alot and I've heard her talking about you to her mom. You too Betty; she's not ignoring ya'll because she wants too. Her dad however hasn't been helping matters and most often just ends up with her in tears. It sucks but my hands are tied. I would love to help more but I have my own daughters to worry about and one of them is probably just now waking up."

"How old are they?" I ask as a ping for my niece and nephew hit. I miss them like crazy but I can't get ahold of her to tell her Chic is gone and she can come home.

"Seven and two. Aren't they beautiful." he says showing me a picture of a lady and two perfect babies. "I can't cross him, so please you've never seen me. I have to much to loose."

"We've never seen you. Thank you." Archie says. "I got the bill. Can you let us know if she is shipped off somewhere or is hurt?"

"Sure thing kid. I gotta go, Keisha has to be at work at 10."

"We have to get her out of that toxic place, Betty, before she's completely broken."

 **AN: Betty's half was written from Archies POV as well in my notebook. I have more written but like all my stories in my notebook I go in circles and only about half gets typed up.**


End file.
